


Welcome Home

by kittys_devil



Series: Glam_Kink [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Glam_Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam finally gets home, it’s late and he just wants to go pass out next to the small blonde that he is hoping is curled up in their bed. In a matter of seconds everything changes that plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [this prompt](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=2066084#t2066084) at [glam_kink](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Thanks to I_glitterz for the beta and the amazing additions:)

It was a long fucking week full of meetings and contracts and all the bullshit that Adam wished could be figured out without him. He likes having a say, that they want to listen to his creative views, but six hours sitting at some corporate office listening to them drone on and on is just too much to take. He wants to make music, feel the beat thrumming through his body as he belts out the notes that makes the crowd scream.

When he finally gets home, it’s late and he just wants to go pass out next to the small blonde that he is hoping is curled up in their bed. He walks towards the door and can hear the music beating through the house. Adam smiles, unlocking the door, dropping his bags by the door before shedding his boots and coat.

After finding an empty kitchen and living room, Adam climbs up the stair. Finding the music room empty as well, he heads into their room hoping to find Tommy. When Adam doesn’t find him in the bed, he peeks at the bathroom, freezing at the sight before him.

Tommy is standing in the shower with his back towards the door, with water flowing over his body and over his ass. Adam freezes as Tommy slides the loafa over his body, leaving a soapy train before the water cascades over his skin washing it away. Adam licks his lips as his mind floods with everything he wants to do to the beauty in his shower right now. Just as Adam reaches for his belt buckle, Tommy turns around locking eyes with Adam.

A smirk crosses Adam’s face as he reaches up for the top button on his shirt. Slowly he slips the buttons out of the holes before letting the shirt slide off his shoulders and onto the ground. Adam flicks his belt open before slowly sliding the zipper down on his pants. Before freeing his cock completely, Adam reaches in giving it a quick tug watching as Tommy’s eyes go darker with lust.

Adam let’s his pants slide down his legs before kicking them off as he stalks toward the shower. He quickly slides the door open before he’s pressing Tommy against the wall in one fast movement. Adam mashes their lips together in a rough needy kiss. Adam presses against Tommy harder, grinds into him as their cocks rub against each other. Adam breaks the kiss and leans down to bite at Tommy’s neck as he grabs at Tommy’s wrists and pins them over his head.

“Missed you…need you so much, baby…” Adam moans out before he attacks Tommy’s mouth again, letting his tongue push its way in to taste Tommy.

He holds Tommy against the wall of the shower as the water flows over both their bodies. Adam teases Tommy’s mouth before breaking the kiss to bite and lick over the shell of Tommy’s ear. Adam teases Tommy with the bites and his tongue as Tommy moans and quivers under him, begging for more.

Adam slides his hand down Tommy’s body, pulling and twisting both his nipples before he runs his nails over his belly. When he wraps his hand around Tommy’s cock, he hears Tommy whimper out with need. Adam strokes Tommy’s cock a few times before moving his hand over Tommy’s balls until his wet fingers are pressed against Tommy’s hole. He slips one in as he kisses Tommy again. Adam captures the moans that rise from Tommy’s throat as he slides his finger in and out, rubbing over Tommy’s prostate just to hear more of the noises he knows Tommy will make.

Adam adds another finger and Tommy rocks into him as much as he can. Tommy groans and begs Adam to touch him more, fuck his fingers in more. Adam keeps up his slow rhythm until Tommy grabs his hair and shoves his tongue against the seams of Adam’s lips as he rocks harder and harder against the fingers Adam has buried deep inside him, fucking his self like Adam knows he wants. He adds another before he moves his fingers and rubs against Tommy’s prostate again, faltering the rhythm Tommy had when he was fucking himself down as Adam pushed in.

“Adam...ngh...fucker...quit teasing…just need…now!” Tommy spits out between pants.

Adam slips his fingers out before he lifts Tommy up so he can wrap his legs around Adam’s waist. Lining his cock up to Tommy’s hole, he lets Tommy sink down, feeling the tight clench of Tommy’s hole as he pushes that much further until Tommy’s fully seated. Adam pauses for a moment so they can catch their breath, then starts to thrust in as he holds Tommy against the shower wall. Tommy wraps his arms around Adam’s neck and shoulders as he takes everything that Adam gives him, begging for more when Adam tries to slow down. Fuck, he’s missed Tommy.

“Gonna come just on my cock aren’t you, Tommy? Been good this week and didn’t come no matter how much you wanted it? You need it now don’t you, baby? Come on…let me hear you scream out. I wanna feel it baby, come so hard for me...”

Adam gets the last few words out just as Tommy screams out his name and spills between the two of them without either of them touching his now softening cock. Adam quickens his thrusts and pounds into Tommy harder and harder. As he shifts to hit Tommy’s prostate, give him the sensitive pleasure Adam knows he loves, Tommy clenches down so hard around Adam’s dick, it feels like he’s trying to pull all of Adam in and before Adam knows it, he starts to come so hard he sees nothing but white. He leans against Tommy, catching his breath before slipping out and helping Tommy regain his balance.

Leaning down, he kisses Tommy deep and passionately.

“Let’s get you cleaned up baby, and into bed. It’s been a long week and I need you close.”

Tommy looks up with a smirk, kissing Adam quickly. “Welcome home. Missed you, too, baby.”


End file.
